jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Downloadable Files
__FORCETOC__On October 6th, 2010, it was discovered that "/index.php/download_file/submit_password/60" could be put after the main YSHDT URL to access a downloadable .txt file hosted on the site. Afterward, it was found out 60 could also be replaced with numbers 1 through 63 leading to different files of different types, some of which were locked with a password. On Feburary 10th, 2011, four new files were added. These were Files 64-67. These files were all password protected and were under investigation at the time of YSHDT's shutdown, and therefore were never found. At some point afterward, File 69 was added. Files 31 and 68 do not exist. All files are available to download here. Files 01 - 10 File 01 * Password: N/A * File name: inneroptics_dot_net_aspens.jpg * Description: A picture of aspen trees from InnerOptics.net. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/01 File 02 * Password: N/A * File name: inneroptics_dot_net_canyonlands.jpg * Description: A picture of a rocky canyon from InnerOptics.net. * Use: Press Room banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/02 File 03 * Password: N/A * File name: inneroptics_dot_net_new_zealand_sheep.jpg * Description: A picture of sheep in a field of flowers from InnerOptics.net. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/03 File 04 * Password: N/A * File name: inneroptics_dot_net_starfish.jpg * Description: A picture of some starfish, barnacles and coral exposed to the air, from InnerOptics.net. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/04 File 05 * Password: N/A * File name: inneroptics_dot_net_portland.jpg * Description: A picture of downtown Portland, Oregon taken from the Willamette River, from InnerOptics.net. * Use: Blastoff! banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/05 File 06 * Password: N/A * File name: the father.jpg * Description: A picture of the Happy Mask Salesman during a fit of anger. * Use: None on the website; posted to /x/ after the first Song of Time. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/06 File 07 * Password: N/A * File name: Day 1 Bookmark Icon.jpg * Description: A small picture of Majora's Mask. * Use: Favicon. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/07 File 08 * Password: N/A * File name: majoralinkepona_2.jpg * Description: A picture of Link, Epona and Tatl from Majora's Mask. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/08 File 09 * Password: N/A * File name: moon.jpg * Description: A picture of the Skull Kid and the Moon on top of the Clock Tower. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/09 File 10 * Password: N/A * File name: moon.jpg * Description: The same picture as 09, with a black and white border, and the text "Children of the Moon." * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/10 Files 11 - 20 * File 11 * Password: N/A * File name: Destroyed Vioiln Beat Dark Rap Instrumental.mp3 * Description: Dark, eerie instrumental song. * Use: Background track for the Second Cycle. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/11 * Note: Original song is "Destroyed Vioiln Beat (Dark Rap Instrumental)" by jacekdupa. It was renamed "The Rewind" for the Hubris OST. File 12 * Password: N/A * File name: Lost in My Thoughts by Chi-iLL.mp3 * Description: Eerie, relaxing instrumental song. * Use: Background track for the First Cycle. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/12 * Note: Original song is "Lost in my Thoughts" by MO (formerly Chi-iLL). File 13 * Password: N/A * File name: DarkWorld23 Avatar.jpg * Description: A picture of a man wearing a metal mask with smoke coming from the mouth. * Use: DuskWorld23's avatar. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/13 * Note: Original image is of Tesseract, an antagonist from the novel Skulduggery Pleasant: Mortal Coil. File 14 * Password: N/A * File name: nekko.jpg * Description: A picture of a complex light pattern. * Use: Nekko's avatar. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/14 * Note: Original image is titled cloud of dreams, by deviantART user neko-demon. File 15 * Password: N/A * File name: Drowned.png * Description: A picture of a man with a gas mask extending his hand. * Use: Drowned's avatar. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/15 * Note: Original image is titled take my hand, by deviantART user Phartiphukborlz. File 16 * Password: N/A * File name: 5342.jpg * Description: A picture of the Elegy of Emptiness statue. * Use: Drowned's hidden avatar, only visible by mousing over the first. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/16 File 17 * Password: N/A * File name: Ebon.jpg * Description: A picture of hip hop artist MF DOOM. * Use: Ifrit's avatar. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/17 * Note: Original image (source is unknown). File 18 * Password: N/A * File name: moon banner 192.jpg * Description: Banner picture of a large moon and a single tree. * Use: Contact banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/18 * Note: Original image by Jessica Kristie. File 19 * Password: N/A * File name: moon banner2 192.jpg * Description: Banner picture of a moon and two trees. * Use: Search banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/19 File 20 * Password: N/A * File name: moon banner3 192.jpg * Description: Banner picture of twin moons and palm trees. * Use: Creed banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/20 Files 21 - 30 File 21 * Password: N/A * File name: moon banner4 192.jpg * Description: Banner picture of a moon with clouds and a mountain. * Use: Home banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/21 File 22 * Password: N/A * File name: moon banner5 192.jpg * Description: Banner picture of an eclipsing moon over water. * Use: About banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/22 * Original image (source is unknown). File 23 * Password: N/A * File name: Ebon.jpg * Description: The same as File 17. * Use: The same as File 17. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/23 File 24 * Password: N/A * File name: Insidiae.jpg * Description. A picture of a black hole consuming a star. * Use: Insidiae's avatar. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/24 * Note: Original image (source is unknown). File 25 * Password: N/A * File name: Song of Healing Reversed.mp3 * Description: A blank music file. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/25 File 26 * Password: N/A * File name: Creeeep Sales.mp3 * Description: A reversed, slightly sped up version of the Happy Mask Salesman's theme. * Use: None on the website, appeared in BEN.wmv. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/26 File 27 * Password: N/A * File name: Day 2 Bookmark Icon.jpg * Description: A small picture of a moon with a face, stretched vertically (original version here). * Use: None, most likely intended to be the favicon for the Second or a future cycle. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/27 File 28 * Password: N/A * File name: Day 1 Bookmark Icon.jpg * Description: The same as File 07. * Use: The same as File 07. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/28 File 29 * Password: N/A * File name: moon banner6 192.jpg * Description: Banner picture of Earth with the moon and meteors around it. * Use: Theories banner. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/29 * Note: Original image (source is unknown). File 30 * Password: N/A * File name: Kelbris.jpg * Description: A picture of a large, deformed, green man. * Use: Representation of Kelbris; used on Drowned's Contact page. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/30 * Note: Original image is "Elephant Man" by Michael Kutsche. Files 31 - 40 File 31 * Password: N/A * File name: N/A * Description: N/A * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/31 File 32 * Password: N/A * File name: OOT_BongoBongo_Murmur.mp3 * Description: Bongo Bongo's cry from Ocarina of Time. * Use: Background sound on Home when the Song of Healing was played; appeared in DROWNED.wmv. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/32 * Note: When sped up, the voice can be understood as saying, "The moon is early." File 33 * Password: N/A * File name: Majora's Mask Music Ikana Valley Reversed 0.0.mp3 * Description: Ikana Valley's theme in reverse from Majora's Mask, used in day four.wmv. * Use: Background music for Drowned's Contact page, also used on Chapter 2 - BEN (post-Moon Children); appeared in day four.wmv. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/33 File 34 * Password: N/A * File name: Matt's Final Hour.mp3 * Description: A sped up version of Creeeep Sales. * Use: Background music of Home during the last hour of the First Cycle; appeared in BEN.wmv. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/34 File 35 * Password: N/A * File name: BEN.jpg * Description: A picture of the Elegy of Emptiness statue. * Use: Ifrit's Contact page during the Second Cycle. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/35 File 36 * Password: N/A * File name: Get it yet..mp3 * Description: A slowed down version of the Skull Kid's laugh from Majora's Mask. * Use: Ifrit's Contact page during the Second Cycle. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/36 File 37 * Password: N/A * File name: closer.mp3 * Description: A shorter, cut-off version of Bongo Bongo's cry. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/37 File 38 * Password: N/A * File name: 4g.jpg * Description: A smaller picture of the green man. * Use: Kelbris' avatar. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/38 File 39 * Password: N/A * File name: notover.mp3 * Description: A very slightly slower version of Get it yet. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/39 File 40 * Password: N/A * File name: TheTruth.rtf * Description: Jadusable's last-known words, released to the public on September 15, 2010. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/40 Files 41 - 50 File 41 * Password: N/A * File name: 9857865167_53Dkx.jpg * Description: Image of the Happy Mask Salesman next to the word "Donations." * Use: Donations banner post-Moon Children. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/41 File 42 * Password: N/A * File name: 9857891195_9dhxc.jpg * Description: Image of the Happy Mask Salesman's angry expression beside the word "CHAPTERS." * Use: Chapters banner post-Moon Children. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/42 File 43 * Password: N/A * File name: Banner donations.jpg * Description: A full-sized version of File 41. * Use: N/A * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/43 File 44 * Password: N/A * File name: Eyes.jpg * Description: A picture of a gas mask. * Use: The Glitch. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/44 * Note: Original image (source is unknown). File 45 * Password: N/A * File name: NeverCould.mp3 * Description: A sound file that vaguely resembles distorted sobbing. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/45 File 46 * Password: N/A * File name: Eyes.jpg * Description: The same as File 44. * Use: The Same as File 44. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/46 File 47 * Password: N/A * File name: StoleMy.jpg * Description: The same as Files 44 and 46. * Use: The same as Files 44 and 46. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/47 File 48 * Password: drowned * File name: HKBBDIN.jpg * Description: A very small picture of a pointing child in a gas mask. * Use: Favicon for The Glitch. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/48 * Note: HKBBDIN shifts to LOGGAME under key of "drown" and shift of 0; original image is of the Empty Child from Doctor Who (larger version here). File 49 * Password: N/A * File name: FSZTKU.txt * Description: A text file containing a message from BEN. * Use: To be discovered by players. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/49 * Note: FSZTKU shifts to HUBRIS under shifts 2 (first half) and 24 (second half). File 50 * Password: BEN * File name: TheLie.txt * Description: A text document, containing text, "This is just a dream." * Use: To be discovered by players. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/50 Files 51 - 60 File 51 * Password: BEN * File name: TheTruth.txt * Description: A text document, containing text, "Wake up. You have to wake up." * Use: To be discovered by players. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/51 File 52 * Password: jadusable * File name: unintelligible.mp3 * Description: A whispering voice that sounds like it's chanting. * Use: The Glitch. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/52 File 53 * Password: free * File name: unintelligible.mp3 * Description: A whispering voice, saying, "Help me, please! You have to help me!" * Use: FAQ during The Glitch. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/53 * Note: Some people claimed to not need the password to access this file. File 54 * Password: N/A * File name: nowyou.jpg * Description: A completely black picture. * Use: FAQ during The Glitch. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/54 File 55 * Password: N/A * File name: trapped.jpg * Description: A cropped picture of the green man that represents Kelbris. * Use: FAQ during The Glitch. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/55 File 56 * Password: ifrit * File name: unintelligible.mp3 * Description: A sound of soft crying or shivering. * Use: Unknown * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/56 File 57 * Password: ifrit * File name: unintelligible.mp3 * Description: A reversed sound of whispering. * Use: Unknown * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/57 * Note: When reversed, the whisper says, "Please kill me." Available here. File 58 * Password: N/A * File name: Day 1 Bookmark Icon.jpg * Description: The same as Files 07 and 28. * Use: The same as Files 07 and 28. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/58 File 59 * Password: thelensoftruth * File name: mhftt.txt * Description: The final words of Ifrit, a warning to the players about BEN. * Use: To be discovered by players. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/59 * Note: Two ciphers are present in this document. They translate to the following: ** I SEE YOU THREE LIVE, CAN MY DEAR ROSA PLEASE LIVE ** KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER File 60 * Password: N/A * File name: Fate.txt * Description: A text file, containing the text, "It comes for us all Sephiriam." * Use: To be discovered by players. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/60 * Note: The player referenced, Sephiriam, is a popular player who was once associated with WAAL. Files 61 - 69 File 61 * Password: N/A * File name: HARD EPIC HIP HOP RAP INSTRUMENTAL - SYNTHYH AKA SYNTHYHOODY2.mp3 * Description: An upbeat, electronic hip-hop instrumental; the third song heard on YSHDT. * Use: Background music for Home post-Moon Children, after Ryukaki's part ended. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/61 * Note: Original song is "Hard Epic Hip Hop Rap Instrumental" by Synthyhoody. File 62 * Password: N/A * File name: Hard Epic Instrumental by Synthyhoody.mp3 * Description: The same as File 61. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/62 File 63 * Password: N/A * File name: Epic Orchestra Rap Instrumental.mp3 * Description: A dramatic, instrumental rap beat; the final song heard on YSHDT before its disappearance. * Use: Background music for Home post-Moon Children, after the FAQ was posted. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/63 * Note: Original song is "Epic Orchestra Rap Instrumental - Prepare for War" by Sourze. File 64 * Password: Unknown * File name: Unknown * Description: Unknown * Use: Unknown * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/64 File 65 * Password: Unknown * File name: Unknown * Description: Unknown * Use: Unknown * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/65 File 66 * Password: Unknown * File name: Unknown * Description: Unknown * Use: Unknown * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/66 File 67 * Password: Unknown * File name: Unknown * Description: Unknown * Use: Unknown * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/67 File 68 * Password: Unknown * File name: Unknown * Description: Unknown * Use: Unknown * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/68 File 69 * Password: N/A * File name: Within_Hubris_-_Hubris_Official_Soundtrack.mp3 * Description: A dramatic, instrumental electronic song. * Use: None on the website, used as background music for Within Hubris. * Link: http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/index.php/download_file/submit_password/69 * Note: Original song is "Trapped in Hell" by Farhan Khan Productions. Category:Moon Children Arc